Ryoken Kogami/Gallery
Officials Revolverface.png|Revolver's face. b_16.png|Revolver's face S2 tumblr_p4xwahMW5K1st0p9qo1_1280.jpg|Offical sketch of Revolver drawn by Noh one of VRAINS animators DuG57diX4AAjVTR.jpg|Lineart of Revolver in season 1 Ds_ClVTVsAAybhQ.jpg|Lineart of Revolver in season 2 DyFaZk1UUAAu5pU.jpg|Lineart of Ryoken's head V Jump Revolver.png|Revolver's face in V Jump June 2017. RevolverFullBody.png|Full body view of Revolver from the front and back in V Jump June 2017. PlaymakerKnightofHanoiIgnisVJump2017.jpg|Revolver on V Jump Calendar June 2017. Weekly Shonen Jump RevolverEmmaBesshoPlaymaker WSJ.jpg|Revolver and Emma in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine May 2017. DVD Vrains DVD vol 3.png|Revolver and "Topologic Bomber Dragon" on the 3rd DVD cover. VRAINS_DVD_10.jpg|Revolver on 10th DVD cover VRAINS DVD 17.jpg|Revolver with Playmaker in dvd 17 cover VRAINS DVD 18.jpg|Revolver with Varrel Load Savage Dragon on dvd 18 cover VRAINS DVD 20.jpg|Revolver with Blood Shepherd on dvd cover 20 Openings & Endings With the Wind Op 1 Revolver.png|Revolver in Op 1 Op 1 Revolver and Cracking Dragon.png|Revolver and "Cracking Dragon". Op 1 Revover and his monster.png|Revolver and "Varrel Load Dragon". Op 1 Playmarker and Revolver.png|Revolver and Playmaker. Go forward Op_2_Spectre_and_Revolver.png|Revolver and Spectre in Opening 2 Believe In Magic Ed 1 Revolver and Spectre.png|Revolver and Spectre in Ed 1. Ed 1 Revolver.png|Revolver in Ed 1. Writing Life Spectre, Kogami and Revolver in Vrains ed 2.jpg|Revolver with Spectre and Kogami in Ed 2 Glory Ed_4_Revolver_and_Spectre.jpg|Revolver and Spectre in ending 4 Ed 4 Akira, Yusaku, Ai, Flame, Aqua, Aoi, Naoki, Earth, Ryoken, Spectre.jpg|Ryoken with Akira Zaizen Yusaku Fujiki Aoi Zaizen Flame Ai Aqua Earth Takeru Homura Naoki Shima Spectre in ending 4 Anime Episode 1 Ep001 Revolver attacks the Cyberse World.png|Revolver attacks the Cyberse World. Ep001 Spectre informs Revolver about Playmarker.png|Spectre informs Revolver about Playmaker's interference. Ep001 Revolver ordered a Knight to search for Ignis.png|Revolver ordered a Knight to search for Ignis. Episode 3 Ep003 Revolver talking.png|Revolver talking about Playmarker. Ep003 Revolver and Yusaku.png|Revolver and Yusaku. Ep003 Revolver's room.png|Revolver's room containing his VR equipment. Ep003 Revolver's living room.png|Revolver's living room. Ep003 Revolver assures his father he will fulfill his wish.png|Revolver assures his father he will fulfill his wish. Episode 7 Ep007 Revolver influencing Blue Angel.png||Revolver tells Blue Angel she is a Knight of Hanoi. Episode 8 Ep008 Revolver and Dr. Kogami.png|Revolver and Dr. Kogami discussing about the importance of destroy Ignis and Cyberse. Ep008 Revolver controlling the Data Storm.png|Revolver controlling the Data Storm. Ep008 Revolver and Playmarker.png|Revolver promised to Akira to hand over the removal program if Playmaker defeats him. Episode 9 Ep009 Revolver and Playmarker ride off on the Data Wind.png|Revolver and Playmarker ride off on the Data Wind to commence the Speed Duel. Ep009 Revolver VS Playmarker.png|Playmaker vs. Revolver (Speed Duel) Ep009 Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras.png|Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras to watch Playmarker and Revolver's Speed Duel. Ep009 Revolver makes a circuit appear.png|Revolver makes the future circuit that lights up his path appear. Ep009 Revolver after crossing the portal.png|Revolver crossing the Arrowhead portal. Ep009 Revolver activates his Skill Storm Access.png|Revolver activates his Skill "Storm Access". Episode 10 Ep010 Revolver activates Remote Reborn.png|Revolver activated his Trap Card, "Remote Reborn". Ep010 Master Duel.png|Revolver explained to Playmaker that they would have a Master Duel that had more Monster and Magic & Trap Zones, fitting for them to show off their Link Monsters' prowess. Ep010 Revolver VS Playmarker.png|Playmaker vs. Revolver (Master Duel) Ep010 Skyfire Prison.png|Revolver activates his Field Magic Card "Skyfire Prison". Ep010 Revolver after crossing the portal.png|Revolver crossing the Arrowhead portal without his D-Board. Ep010 Revolver Link Summons Three Burst Shot Dragon.png|Revolver Link Summons "Three Burst Shot Dragon". Ep010 Revolver activtates the effect of Three Burst Shot Dragon.png|Revolver activtates the effect of "Three Burst Shot Dragon". Ep010 Effect of Skyfire Prison.png|Revolver activates the effect of "Skyfire Prison". Episode 11 Ep011 Revolver revealing that Ai has a free will.png|Revolver revealing that Ai has a free will. Ep011 Revolver with Varrel Load Dragon and Beltlink Wall Dragon.png|Revolver attacks directly Playmarker with "Varrel Load Dragon". Ep011 Revolver activates the visor of his mask.png|Revolver activates the anti glare protection of his mask. Ep011 Revolver takes the control of Firewall Dragon.png|Revolver takes the control of "Firewall Dragon". Episode 12 Ep012 Revolver attempts to send Firewall to the GY.png|Revolver attempts to destroy "Firewall Dragon" with the effect of "Magnavarrett Dragon". Ep012 Revolver surprised.png|Revolver is surprised to learn that Playmaker was involved about what happened 10 years ago. Ep012 Revolver defeated by Playmarker.png|Revolver defeated by Playmarker. Ep012 Revolver's arm devoured by Ignis.png|Revolver's arm devoured by Ignis. Ep012 Revolver gives Playmarker the removal program.png|Revolver gives Playmarker the removal program. Episode 21 Ep021 Revolver's house.png|Revolver in his Human form going home. Ep021 Revolver remarked.png|Revolver remarked the battle for humanity would begin soon enough. Episode 22 Ep022 Revovler.png|Revolver worried to never uncover Playmaker's identity if the Hanoi program activated. Ep022 Revolver, Faust and Vyra.png|Revolver informed by Baira and Faust that Doctor Genome was making his move, and gave him the Data Gale. Episode 28 Ep028 Revovler walking away.png|Revovler walking away. Episode 30 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-002.png|Revolver watches Yusaku Fujiki YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-020.png|Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-022.png|Revolver tells Ghost Girl that she can't escape YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-024.png|Revolver smirking Ep030 Ghost Girl vs. Revolver.png|Ghost Girl vs. Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-025.png|Revolver dueling Ghost Girl Episode 31 Ep031 Revolver attacked by Primebanshee.png|Revolver attacked by "Altergeist Primebanshee". Ep031 Revolver activates a Trap Card.png|Revolver saves himself from "Twin Triangle Dragon"'s attack by activating the Trap Card "Red Reboot". Ep031 Revolver activates the effect of Topologic Trisbaena.png|Revolver activates the effect of "Topologic Trisbaena". Ep031 Revolver attacks directly Ghost Girl with Trisbaena.png|Revolver attacks directly Ghost Girl with "Topologic Trisbaena". Episode 32 Ep032 Revolver.png|Full body of Revolver standing Episode 35 Ep035 Revolver and the knights of Handoi.png|Revolver with the Knights of Handoi Episode 38 Ep038 Genome Baira Faust and Revolver.png|Revolver passing by Doctor Genome, Faust and Baira Ep038 Revolver looking down.png|Revolver looking down at Spectre Ep038 Revolver.png|Revolver standing Episode 39 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-004.png|Revolver appearing YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-026.png|Revolver looking at Go YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-009.png|Revolver smirking as he declares his move YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-010.png|Revolver looking at the attack YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-017.png|Revolver taking a blast YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-027.png|Revolver smirking Episode 40 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-40-Img-002.png|Revolver summoning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-40-Img-007.png|Revolver behind his monster YGO-VRAINS-Ep-40-Img-016.png|Revolver smiling at Go who is worried Episode 41 Ghjhyjku.png|Revolver vs Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-011.png|Revolver smirking YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-008.png|Revolver setting down a card Episode 42 Ep042 Ryoken looking.png|Ryoken looking at Stardust road YGO-VRAINS-Ep-42-Img-005.png|Revolver smiling YGO-VRAINS-Ep-42-Img-012.png|Revolver and Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-42-Img-013.png|Revolver losing his arm YGO-VRAINS-Ep-42-Img-014.png|Revolver looking at his dad YGO-VRAINS-Ep-42-Img-015.png|Revolver and his dad YGO-VRAINS-Ep-42-Img-017.png|Little Ryoken with his dad YGO-VRAINS-Ep-42-Img-016.png|Revolver receiving his arm back after his father sacrifice himself YGO-VRAINS-Ep-42-Img-019.png|Revolver being guided by startdust road YGO-VRAINS-Ep-42-Img-021.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-42-Img-023.png|Revolver realizing that his dad died YGO-VRAINS-Ep-42-Img-020.png|Revolver ends up draw with Playmaker Episode 43 Ep043 Ryoken holding his father's hand.png|Ryoken holding his father's hand YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-004.png|Ryoken sees Yusaku Fujiki and Shoichi Kusanagi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-012.png|Ryoken talks with Yusaku Fujiki and Shoichi Kusanagi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-006.png|Ryoken and Yusaku Fujiki YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-005.png|Little Ryoken cries YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-011.png|Ryoken says that he doesn't believe in Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-013.png|Ryoken says that he's not good person Ep043 Yusaku and Ryoken logging into link vrains.png|Ryoken and Yusaku Fujiki entering Link vrains Ep043 Revolver vs Playmaker.png|Revolver vs Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-017.png|Revolver with Mirror Force YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-021.png|Revolver activates Mirror force Episode 44 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-44-Img-015.png|Revolver declarate attack YGO-VRAINS-Ep-44-Img-014.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-44-Img-006.png|Revolver and Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-44-Img-000.png|Revolver taking damage Episode 45 Ep045 Revolver.png|Revolver looking YGO-VRAINS-Ep-45-Img-004.png Ep045 Revolver link summoning.png|Revolver declaring the extra link monster YGO-VRAINS-Ep-45-Img-009.png|Revolver gives Playmaker 3 reasons Episode 46 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-46-Img-001.png|Revolver activates anti glare protection YGO-VRAINS-Ep-46-Img-005.png|Revolver smiling YGO-VRAINS-Ep-46-Img-009.png|Little Ryoken reaches towards little Yusaku Fujiki Ep046 Revolver losing.png|Revolver loses to Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-46-Img-016.png|Revolver logs out from VRAINS Ep046 Ryoken leaving.png|Ryoken leaving with boat Season 2 Episode 58 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-58-Img-002.jpg|Young Ryoken runs into young Yusaku Fujiki YGO-VRAINS-Ep-58-Img-013.jpg|Young Ryoken bumps into young Yusaku Fujiki YGO-VRAINS-Ep-58-Img-004.png|Young Ryoken invites young Yusaku Fujiki in his house YGO-VRAINS-Ep-58-Img-015.png|Ryoken Episode 59 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-59-Img-001.png|Revolver with Faust Spectre and Doctor Genome YGO-VRAINS-Ep-59-Img-002.png|Revolver tells Faust to leave Yusaku Fujiki and Takeru Homura alone YGO-VRAINS-Ep-59-Img-003.png|Ryoken with Spectre, Faust and Doctor Genome saving Kyoko Taki Ep059 Ryoken with Faust Genome and Spectre.png|Ryoken with Faust, Doctor Genome and Spectre heading to Kyoko's cell YGO-VRAINS-Ep-59-Img-005.png|Ryoken declares that Knights of Hanoi are back Ep059 Revolver.png|Revolver appearing Ep059 The knights of handoi.png|Revolver with Doctor Genome, Faust, Spectre and Baira as they are walking YGO-VRAINS-Ep-59-Img-006.png|Revolver with the Knights of Hanoi Episode 68 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-025550.png.png|Revolver arriving Ep068 Revolver arrives.png|Revolver arriving in his new VR form YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-855.jpg|Revolver smirking Episode 69 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-000.png|Revolver facing off with Playmaker and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-001.png|Revolver got shot with Lightning's light YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-002.png|Revolver looking at Lightning and Windy YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-003.png|Revolver wont listen to Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-005.png|Revolver states Playmaker to stay away from his way Windy vs Revolver.jpg|Revolver vs Windy YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-008.png|Revolver sets two cards YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-014.png|Revolver takes damage YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-015.png|Revolver with his monsters YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-016.png|Revolver angry at Windy YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-0584769.jpg|Revolver shocked YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-019.png|Revolver takes big damage YGO-VRAINS-Ep-69-Img-023.png|Revolver declares that he'll win Episode 70 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-001.png|Revolver angry YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-004.png|Revolver remember his father's words YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-005.png|Revolver smirks YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-008.png|Revolver sees the remaining The Knights of Hanoi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-011.png|Revolver notices Spectre and Soulburner YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-00266.png|Revolver uses synchro summon Episode 71 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-71-Img-007.png|Revolver tells Spectre to leave everything to Playmaker Episode 73 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-73-Img-0178664.jpg|Ryoken talks with Yusaku Fujiki and Shoichi Kusanagi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-73-Img-019.png|Ryoken tells Yusaku Fujiki and Ai to survive the battle Episode 76 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-088855.jpg|Ryoken looks at Ai and Yusaku YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-0558846.png|Ryoken smiles Episode 78 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-00888.jpg|Ryoken and Spectre spy on Kengo Dojun YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-004.png|Ryoken talks with Spectre YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-009.png|Revolver asks Blood Shepherd to join him YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-006.png|Revolver behind Blood Shepherd Revolver vs Blood Shepherd.png|Revolver vs Blood Shepherd YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-008.png|Revolver activates Imperial Order Episode 79 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-79-Img-004.png|Ryoken angry YGO-VRAINS-Ep-79-Img-013.png|Revolver and Spectre watch the duel Episode 80 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-80-Img-008855.png|Revolver comments that Lightning is terrifying foe Episode 81 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-81-Img-008.png|Ryoken watches the duel Episode 82 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-00854588555.png|Ryoken believes that Playmaker will win Episode 83 Ep083 Revolver.jpg|Revolver on a card YGO-VRAINS-Ep-83-Img-0058525664.png|Revolver meets with Playmaker, Ai, Flame, Soulburner, Aqua, Ghost Girl and Blue Girl YGO-VRAINS-Ep-83-Img-8855.png|Revolver ask Playmaker's group to join him YGO-VRAINS-Ep-83-Img-389.jpg|Revolver smiles Category:Anime Galleries Category:Image Gallery Category:Images of Revolver